


You're Here We're Here

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: Movie night with Thomas begins with Virgil worrying about them accepting Deceit into the light sides family. Making Virgil have a panic attack. Which leads Roman to help him with the grounding exercise Logan did the last time this happened to Virgil and Thomas at the same time. Which makes the sides realize calming Virgil makes it so he can calm Thomas as well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983142
Kudos: 7





	You're Here We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Panic attack a head. I don't want to trigger anyone. So giving a warning before you read. Just in case you want to proceed after reading this note. Enjoy if you do.

It was another day for the sides and Thomas. They were all working and talking to each other about tonight's plans. They were going to have a movie night together. The first one since Thomas needed a healthy distraction from what was going on in his life. Virgil couldn't help but feel nervous. He was very unsure about inviting the dark sides to movies night with them and Thomas. He wasn't sure if it would cause a problem for them tonight or if they could all finally get along now. But he wasn't certain that the second one would happen. If it did happen good for them. But that meant it would lead Deceit and Remus to being good sides again. Virgil didn't forgive Deceit. He couldn't. It was hard to. He was stuck in his thoughts once and couldn't get out of them. Deceit didn't find him until three hours later. He knew Deceit felt bad for what he had done. But Virgil couldn't forget what his thoughts were. He couldn't forget how Deceit hadn't been there. Virgil sighed as he put on his headphones. He could already feel like he was about to panic. He turned on some Hamilton. The first act so that he wouldn't cry and cause Patton to worry. Roman did say Hamilton would calm his nerves. It has in the past few weeks. But he also mixed it with MRC for his reasons to. He liked the musical and the mix of his music the most.

But as Virgil was listening to his music he sensed something that he hasn't for a very long time now. Thomas's stress and Roman's insecurities. And that was not a good mix for him or any of them. Virgil felt his chest tighten and his breath quickening. The stress and thoughts getting to him. Roman heard the breathing. He knew what was happening to Virgil. The prince walked over to Virgil slowly. He didn't want to make Virgil panic more. It would be bad for the purple cladded side and for Thomas. So he sits down next to him and holds him close. Something Virgil always wanted from him during these attacks. Roman knew what to do at the moment. The grounding exercise Logan did the last time they all watched a movie together. " Virgil look at me." Roman said wanting his attention. Virgil heard him and looked at him quickly. He wondered why Roman was so close right now. But he didn't think about it too much as thoughts came coming to him. Roman took a deep breath ready to help Anxiety at that moment. " Name five things you can see please." Roman said knowing Virgil will do it. Virgil knew it would work just like the last time this happened. " You, the tv, Patton, Logan, and Thomas." Virgil said knowing he was panicking as Thomas was on the floor panicking as well. He knew it was because of him. But he knew he couldn't it. Roman continued with the exercise knowing he needed to calm Virgil before things got any worse. " Storm cloud four things you can feel now." Roman said hoping Virgil was still with him in this right now. Virgil started feeling around. He needed to continue to do this for Thomas to calm down for tonight's events. " You, the wall, the top of the couch, and my pajamas." Virgil said starting to calm down more. Logan looked at Roman knowing he was doing a good job. Patton went over to Roman and Virgil sitting down with them to be there in case things went wrong for the two. Janus sat down by Logan and Thomas ready to help as well. He knew he started Virgil's panic attack which caused Thomas to panic as well. " Keep going Roman were getting through to them." Patton said wanting Roman to keep helping Virgil in his time of need. Roman nodded and went to the next step. " Okay three things you can hear." Roman said wanting Virgil to focus on hearing now. Virgil focused on his hearing wondering about the voices and sounds around them. " Your voice, the tv, and the microwave making popcorn." Virgil said calming down more and looking at Roman. He was saving him from this panic attack and he was so grateful that he was. Roman smiled happy that it was working. But he wasn't done helping Virgil yet. He had two more steps to go before they were done and were able to talk to Virgil about his panic attack. So he continued with the steps. " Two things you can smell." Roman said wanting Virgil to tell him that. Virgil focused his senses on smelling what was in the air at the moment. " Popcorn and your...Roman is that perfume?" Virgil asked wondering if Roman was wearing perfume right now. Roman was embarrassed by that fact but ignored it by just answering the question. " Yes now focus on this last one. One thing you can taste Virgil." Roman said wanting to get Virgil calmed down before talking about this. Virgil sighed knowing he'll talk about it with him later. Right now he needed to focus on his senses. " The alfredo Patton made us all for dinner." Virgil said knowing that was what he was still tasting right now. Roman sighed happy to have him calmed down. " Take a deep breath Virge." Roman said wanting him to do that to make sure his was calm. Virgil did just that.

Once Virgil let it out he looked at them all and sighed. He felt bad for panicking right now. He couldn't help it. After what happened with Deceit it made him mad and nervous to be around him. Especially with everyone else around him. " Kiddo are you okay after all of that?" Patton asked wondering if Virgil was okay. Virgil looked at him noticing the sad look on Patton's face at that moment. " Yeah I'm fine I guess. I'm sorry guys I just thought that now that you know I used to be a dark side you would ignore me again. I would just disappear and no one would care." Virgil said thinking the worst about what was happening now. Patton, Logan, and Roman looked at each other. The sad looks on their faces displaying guilt and sadness from the days they thought Virgil was a bother. When they thought Virgil was bad for Thomas. When Thomas wanted to get rid of him. Thomas felt bad too. He didn't realize this was making Virgil nervous and upset. But now he did. " Virgil were still very sorry for how we treated you back then along with what we thought about you and the other dark sides." Logan said knowing that they were in the wrong those years. " We didn't mean to make you feel like an outsider kiddo. We love you and we would never want to get rid of you. Your our family." Patton said knowing Virgil as much apart of this family as the rest of them were. They even considered Thomas as their family. Even though they were apart of him. " Virgil you make us better remember. Without you Thomas wouldn't have the energy to get up in the morning. He wouldn't worry about rehearsing for his performances. You are the nervousness he feels before going on stage. Before letting me be on stage with him. Virgil we love you and we always will. We need you and we will always need you. Just remember this. You're here and we're here. We are all not going anywhere anytime soon I hope." Roman said hoping that helps Virgil feel better about whatever he's thinking right now.

After hearing that Virgil hugged them all. They were here. He was here. They weren't going to push him away again. Just so he wouldn't be able to help Thomas anymore. They weren't going to send him back to the dark side of the mind palace. They weren't going to let him duck out and be forgotten. " Thank you. Thank you for all your help and all you've done for me guys." Virgil said grateful for their help, their acceptance, for letting him Thomas, and for giving him a family at last. The three light sides hugged him back with Thomas joining in with them. " Your welcome Virgil." They said happy that Virgil loved all they did for him. They pulled away from him soon after that. They all went to sit in their spots for movie night. But before Roman could sit down on the floor next to Patton Virgil grabbed his wrist. Roman looked at Virgil wondering what was going on. Virgil looked into Roman's eyes a small smile on his face now. " Thank you for your help there Roman." Virgil said very grateful that Roman pulled him out of that. Roman smiled back knowing he did a good job by helping Virgil. " Your welcome. Now let's enjoy movie night with everyone." Roman said wanting to enjoy the night with everyone. Virgil nodded as Thomas choose the movie for tonight. They decided to watch Frozen 2 again. After all of that the night went well though. With Virgil moving off the couch at one point to sit with Patton and Roman for cuddles Logan joining them. Along with Deceit and Thomas sitting with them as well.

The End


End file.
